1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to testing the current output capacity of a generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is essential to know that a generator is operating at a rated output current capacity prior to being installed into operating position.
The usual procedure for testing the performance of a generator is to operate the generator by driving its rotor with a drive motor of adequate size, applying a variable field current to the generator, monitoring the output voltage and adjusting the output current with a variable load until the output voltage falls to the rated voltage at which point the output current is taken to be the full output current of the generator. It is noted that the drive motor must be of sufficient size to supply the energy to drive the rotor of the generator and apply the energy required to handle the load.
The usual method of testing a generator output requires the presence of considerable power to drive the generator and this procedure is costly.
Known in the prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,694 to Goldman who claims a convenient device for rapid testing. The test of his patent does not give a clear understanding of what he is attempting but in final analysis it appears that Goldman turns off the generator while making his measurement of output, i.e., he provides a technique to magnetically saturate the field of the generator, remove the magnetizing drive force, and measure the resultant output current caused by the residual magnetism left in the field. This would not appear to provide an adequate reading of the operating conditions of a generator.